


Friends (and Grams) Protect People [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with Jim Moriarty in the Underthing, Sherlock forges a gram for protection from malfeasance. But perhaps grams and sympathy aren't the only things a person needs for protection.</p>
<p>[Podficcer's notes: This story can be enjoyed without previous knowledge of the Kingkiller Chronicles--but if you haven't read them, go read them!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends (and Grams) Protect People [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends (and Grams) Protect People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898447) by [aeruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh). 



[Download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r0fie6dzdutyu8v/Friends+%28and+Grams%29+Protect+People.mp3). (11:32, 11 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

This is a sequel to [Burn the Heart Out of You (with Sympathy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6622924). Thanks so much to 5NinjaCat for giving me permission to podfic this story. 

Intro music from "Samarkand" by Lucia Micarelli.


End file.
